Moonlight
by LadyFromTheMoon
Summary: She would soon die alone. But what happens when she meets Zero? Can he make those hours a bit more bearable? Lemon later.
1. Bloody In the Field

It was near, she was sure of it. That beast was somewhere near her. She was tired and felt dizzy.

She heard leaves moves behind her. She got ready to resume the hunt when...

The sound of a gunshot was all that was heard. The wind sweeping the fields died. Not a sound was heard after that, as if nature was waiting for the suspense to end.

She was having trouble breathing. She felt a liquid rise in her throat and spit it out, choking for air. The beast beside her twitched one last time before surrendering itself to death.

She got up to her feet. She had to get help. She was pretty certain the liquid she was choking on wasn't bile. She started to walk but, eventually, her knees gave out and the world turned dark and colder still.

* * *

When Daisuke got up the next morning, fog had settled on the country side. The distant village bells that usually sung the morning hour with joy now sounded somewhat heavy and monotone.

It's when he did his morning round that the farmer found the body of a dead teenage girl lying in the middle of his cabbages.

He bent over her to get a closer look, his shocked eyes as big as baseballs.

He bent lower and lower, until her face was only a few inches from his own.

That when the bloody girl moved.

* * *

Daisuke was sitting his the chairman's office at Cross academy. The cup of tea in front of him was left untouched, the poor man didn't trust his still trembling fingers with handling anything that could break right now.

The Chairman was sitting at his desk with his legs crossed, savoring his favorite tea.

"So", said Kaien, "How did you find that girl?"

"She was lying on my cabbages", answered the man simply.

The conversation wasn't getting anywhere. Daisuke was in a state of shock and the only two things he kept on saying were : "She was lying on my cabbages" and "You're the only person I trust with things like this".

By "things like this", he meant shady things. Chairman Cross was known for dealing with unusual situations quite well. After all, first there had been Yuuki, then Zero. Daisuke figured Cross would know what to do with the "still alive dead girl".

After a while, the poor man left and Cross went to the infirmary to check on the girl.

She was sleeping on the bed, a heavy bandage covering the junction between her throat and right shoulder. He decided to come back later when she was awake. He told the nurse to let him know when she regained consciousness.

The brave nurse called him only at the end of the day, the injured girl had opened her eyes.

Walking hurriedly across the room, Cross almost tripped on the carpet.

She sat up, frightened by the sudden noise and gasped loudly.

" Sorry, sometimes my feet don't obey me", said the Chairman with smile.

She observed him. That old man's aura was similar to a teenage girl's.

She snickered, already disliking the man. She knew her tendency to judge people too quickly often brought her more trouble than anything else but she was certain of one thing about the long-haired man : He was of the Annoying kind.

At that moment, a silver haired boy walked it. His aura was most certainly that of a vampire, a low class, hungry vampire. He gave her a hard look and turned to Cross.

"Chairman, why did you want to see me?", said he impatiently.

"hah? Oh, Zero, yes I wanted to show you this young lady here. A local found her this morning."

He lowered his voice, although she could still hear him and went on,

" She seems to have been attacked by something quite unusual so I thought I'd call someone from the Hunter Association."

" What are you talking about Old man?! You're part of it too, for your information! Why did you wake me up?! I didn't get any sleep last night, I was working!"

The boy stopped talking, his breathing was labored and his fists were balled up. A minute passed before he calmed down enough to take another look at the girl.

"What's your name?" He said, his voice sounding business like.

"That's really none of your business" she said as matter of factly as he.

"Now, Miss, we'll have to call the police if you won't tell us more. You were attacked last night. Can you tell what happened?" interrupted Cross, fearing that Zero would lose his temper.

"There's a dead werewolf in the forest. I shot him."

"A werewolf?!" gasped the Chairman.

Zero shot her a surprised look.

"You killed a werewolf by yourself?"

"As you can see it wasn't easy and I payed the price for it" she replied showing her wounded neck.

"He bit me"

Her own words hit her like a bomb. The werewolf bit her. But she wasn't dead yet.

All the hunter under Lady Astrid's orders were given anti-transformation shots. They prevented hunters from transforming into beasts but they also killed the patient within 48 hours when activated. She wasn't dead yet. She still remembered the day she had received the shot; it had hurt like hell and the symptoms she had experienced afterwords-ranging from throwing up to hallucinations-had left her scared of shots.

"What day are we? What time is it?"

"Today's Sunday. It's 7 pm."

She still had time to find the beast and destroy its body before humans found it by accident. She had time, before the vaccine reached its limit, to send a message to her mistress, explaining her situation.

She got up quickly, put on her shoes, took her gun, and walked towards the door. The dizziness wasn't helping her. She had lost a large amount of blood and her neck sent painful signals to her brain. Finding the werewolf in this condition wouldn't be easy.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked the lavender-eyed vampire.

"There's something I need to do. I don't have much time."

She felt her throat tighten at the thought. She was going to die soon. She had less than a day left. The beast had bitten her on Friday night and she had hunted it without rest until last night. She was going to die in about thirteen hours.

"You aren't going anywhere until I get answers"

She looked around the room, looking for another way out. The window. She slowly raised her gun. She pointed it in Zero's direction. The Chairman had started to talk in a soothing voice, trying to get her to lower the gun. Instead, she rotated 180 degrees, shot the glass panels and jumped out the window. The infirmary was about two stories above ground level, nothing that could harm her. However, this time she felt her knees burn. Feeling weak was something she wasn't used to.

* * *

She had just jumped out the window. Zero was seriously getting annoyed with that female. He didn't know why she had left in such a hurry and was dead set on following her. He got ready to jump out the now shattered window.

"No, Zero, you might...." Cross started

The vampire jumped.

"...get hurt" he finished flatly. The chairman let out a sigh and left the room to go to the kitchen. He needed a nice cup of tea, now.


	2. No One Wants To Go Back

Flashback

A few rays of light reached the foot of the bed. Still lying on her stomach, Lois searched for her cellphone. As silently as possible, she checked her inbox. She had a new message from

her godmother.

Text (from Paula):

Meet me for Breakfast at Lidia's at 9.

* * *

The girl looked at the clock: 8:45. She groaned quietly, her face in the pillows. Was that old woman ever going to let her sleep?

Not likely.

Text (from Lois):

I'm going to be late. I just woke up.

* * *

She looked to the other side of the bed. He was still sleeping. The guy had a good time last time. She had met him at a bar, he had bought her drinks and they had gotten a hotel room together. He had payed for it. She knew it was the simplest way for her to find somewhere to sleep if she didn't want to pay, even if she sometimes felt cheap because of it. She got up and started to look around for her clothes.

As she got ready to open the door she heard him move. She held her breath. She didn't like talking too much to her partners in the morning. Slowing she twisted the door knob and stepped out in the hall.

She didn't leave him her number, she usually didn't. It was easier that way.

* * *

"You were with a guy, weren't you?"

It wasn't even a question, Paula was well aware of her student's nocturnal activities.

"Why did you want to see me?" asked the girl.

"I'm going to leave for a mission" replied the older woman.

"What does it have to do with me?"

"I have a favor to ask you."

Lois didn't say anything.

"I will be gone for a long time and I need you to do something for me" continued Paula, "I'm currently training a young girl and I need you to take over my position for a while."

"No"

Her voice had turned icy.

"I'm not going back to that place, not for anything in the world"

One could hear the acid in her voice, the bitterness in her eyes. Few freshly independent hunters remembered the Training Center as a beloved place. The apprentice years were laborious and painful. When Lois recalled these years, all she saw were blood, mud, tears, and sweat. No, very few people wanted to go back to that place for many years. Some eventually found that the outside world wasn't that great after all...


	3. The World's indifference

Protect the things you like

Kill the things you don't

Draw your sword

And slit its throat

It's the beast or you

Catch it as it lurks

Away from the Moon

Into the shadows

Of the hearts of Men

The creatures of the night

will soon find you..

Everything seemed so different under the sun, she had trouble recognizing the forest where she had battled the werewolf. However, the shadows were lengthening. Little time was left. She was getting ready to enter the mass of trees, when she felt a presence behind her.

Zero was looking at her a couple of hundred yards away. She looked quite scary. Her hair was swept by the wind, her bandages were bloody, her skin was pale, she had dark bags under her eyes, and her clothes were torn. Yet somehow he couldn't look away.

She turned away and stepped into the dark forest. He followed her from a distance.

The Beast was a shapeless mass of flesh and blood. She could already smell the rotten flesh.

She took out a tiny bottle whose transparent glass revealed a silver liquid. She knelt in front of the dead wolf and said a prayer according to tradition:

_We exorcise you, revolting spirit, whoever you might be, Satanic power, invasion of the diabolical enemy, in the name of Astrid, our Lady, be stripped off of the innocent soul you invaded and be sent to the depths of despair, where you belon_g.

As she said those words, she poured the silver liquid on the monster, which started eating away its flesh and bones.

As the Beast vanished, she could feel her bones turning colder. She shivered. Had the wolf been conscious of his actions? Had he really wanted to kill?

She put her arms around her shoulders, trying to keep herself warm. Zero had been captivated by the scene. The Hunters he knew only dealt with vampires, and he had no knowledge of the other creatures of the night.

"Was it human...before?" he asked.

"Maybe..I don't really know...Some are, but some aren't" she answered her features sinking slightly, thinking the beast before her might have been turned the same way she had been. The only difference was that she wasn't going to become a werewolf. She was just going to die.

" Some" she continued "are just born that way"

"You're still bleeding" he changed the subject.

"I know" she replied without emotion.

"I can smell it" he added.

"I know"

"Do you know what I am?"

"Yes, I can sense it, you're a vampire"

"Aren't you going to die if keep bleeding out like this?" he asked without any concern showing on his handsome face.

"It doesn't matter. I am going to die anyway" she whispered so low that Zero could barely hear.

She told him about the vaccine.

He didn't show any emotions. He didn't know her. Why would have he cared?

They went back to Cross Academy together, but he had to help her walk as she was getting weaker by the minute. She had only a few hours left.

She called her company. Sandra, the secretary didn't even react to the news. Lois was aching. Did no one care if she left this world?

She fell on her knees, her head touching her lap. She started she really have no one? Was _no one_ going to care? Paula wasn't there anymore. Would have she cared? Lois didn't know. She was going to die alone. At least Beasts have each other, she thought, I don't have anyone.

Lois usually never dwelled on such things. She had been brought up to be tough, cold, and unemotional. But everyone has their moments when everything they've learned just goes out the window, forgotten for a moment. And the only thing left is the beating heart of a human. Just a human being.

"Are you crying?" asked a tiny voice.

Lois looked up and saw...


	4. Singing In The Dark

A little girl was standing in from of Lois. She was wearing a worn out pink dress. She had long brown hair hanging around her face. Her eyes looked at her with apparent interest, as if she really wanted to know why Lois was crying but didn't know that crying was supposed to be painful. She seemed so familiar, yet so distant.

The girl spun around with a giggle and walked away without waiting for an answer.

_Wait_, thought Lois.

The tiny girl started singing in a quiet voice, giggling between verses.

Now don't you laugh when the hearse goes by.  
'cause you might be the next to die,  
they wrap you up in bloody sheets,  
they throw you down about 6 feet deep,  
all goes well for the next 2 weeks,  
then your coffin begins to leak.  
the worms crawl in,  
the worms crawl out,  
the worms play peek a boo up your snout.

Lois followed her towards the end of the hall. The small singing girl turned at a corner and became invisible, although one could still hear her chilling song.

But when Lois took the turn, she had disappeared.

She froze in horror. What was that?

A ghost, a voice in her mind answered.

But it was unusual to encounter a ghost in a place full of vampire, ghosts didn't appreciate their company.

_This is too weird_, thought Lois, _I need a drink_.

* * *

She went seeking for alcohol in the Chairman's kitchen. She didn't ask for permission. She was going to die soon anyway, what was the use to be polite at that point?

She found a bottle of whiskey and went to sit on the rooftop. She opened it started drinking straight from the bottle. She felt something warm starting to spread inside her body. Yes, that was what she needed right now.


	5. Sleeping With The Wolves

Flashback

Three vampires got off the train and started towards the castle surrounded by snow. It didn't have a good reputation; bad things were rumored to happen there. The villagers had sometimes seen young girls accompanied by wolf-like dogs. The girls wore worn out clothes and often had some kind of injury. However, no one had called the authorities; the lady of the castle had connections.

The handsome vampires had snow up to their knees but didn't seem to be bothered by the cold. Halfway to the castle they met an enormous wolf dog. Its piercing eyes gazed at the vampires as if they were evaluating them. Then, it let out a groan. At the sound, a tiny girl got out from behind the bushes and put her hand on its warm neck. Her calm eyes stared directly at the creatures of the night. The dog lowered himself and she climbed on its back. With a hand gesture, she commanded them to follow.

They made their way toward the medieval castle in silence. Both the dog and its presumed owner acted like the vampires weren't there. When the group finally arrived to a high metal gate, the small human laid her hand on the lock, which vanished into thin air. The animal opened the gate with his muzzle and they resumed their walk. The silence weighed heavily on the winter air and the girl trembled slightly and buried her face in the dog's white fur. She could feel the three men's malevolent presence: they were creatures of the night. Vampires. People who drunk the blood of human. Her blood. Why had Lady Astrid given her that task? Hadn't she already received punishment for spilling the jasmine tea on the carpet? Apparently two days in the cold and humid dungeon without food or water wasn't enough.

At the castle door, an older apprentice took over and Lois took the wolf dog to the stables were it could rest in a warm and friendly environment. The white dog let out an appreciative sound when they entered the building. Lois closed the door behind her and stood there awkwardly. She was cold and shaken by her meeting with the vampires, but, above all, she felt envy towards the dogs. They were one big family while her heart was left empty and longing for love and acceptance. After a while, an older female dog got on her feet and walked towards the human girl. The brown dog circled her a few times while smelling her, and, finding to reason to be alarmed by the human's presence, pushed her toward the pack. That night, Lois slept well.


	6. The Last Sunset

"What are you doing?"

Lois, bottle in hand, turned to Zero.

"As you can see", she said in a drunken manner, "I'm having my last bit of fun"

"You know it's been more than 48 hours already, right?"

"Sometimes it takes a few hours for the vaccine to activate itself, but after it is, one has 48 hours left. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow morning, but at least I saw the sun set one last time."

She looked at the sky, how she was going to miss the moon and the stars, the gentle breeze on her face, the soft rays of the rising sun, the white snow falling.

"What's your employer's name?"

"Lady Astrid"

"She is a woman too? You're association has an unusual number of females."

"That's because it's a female only organization."

"I see."

Zero sat next to her. Lois put the bottle of whiskey next to him and started looking for something in her pockets.

"Looking for this?" asked Zero, taking out a pack of cigars out of his own pocket.

"Hey, that's mine!"

"Well, is the whiskey yours?"

She had nothing to reply to that.

"I'm not that cruel", he said with a mocking smile," I don't deny junkies their last fun".

He tossed her the cigars.

"I'm not a junkie!"

"You're drinking whiskey from the bottle and you were looking for you cigars, you sure that's a normal behavior for a teenage girl?"

"Who said I was normal?"

"Fair enough" he said with a half-smile.

"And the same applies to you", she said handing him the alcohol, "there's nothing normal about you."

Zero looked at the bottle with uncertainty before taking a sip.

"I guess"

She lit a cigar.

Note: Please, review!


	7. Lois

Flashback

"Clarisse, this is your teacher, Paula."

The woman was tall and lean. Her light brown hair cascaded on her shoulder and framed an angular face. She had such franc eyes! They gleamed in the light of the morning sun with the fire of a warrior.

That morning Clarisse had been woken up at dawn to work. Without any explanation, they had told her to start her chores earlier than accustomed.

So, that was the reason. Her mentor looked so impressive! How could she ever be like her one day? Those were the thoughts of a little girl who was used to being handed dirty laundry by juvenile hunters who came back after their first mission feeling all mighty. They had nothing in common with Paula.

"Clarisse, that's a really unfit name for you" said Paula "Who gave it to you?"

"My parents did"

""My parents did, Ms. Paula"", scolded the old servant

Clarisse repeated.

"Well, it sure seems they didn't know anything about you"

"What do you mean….Ms. Paula?"

"You're definitely not a "Clarisse". I can see it in your eyes. They should have called you Lois."

"Lois?"

"Why, yes. Don't you know Lois Lane, Superman's girlfriend?"

"I don't know her, Ms. Paula."

"Of course you don't, Superman is a comic!"

"I've never read a comic before."

"Never? Well, it doesn't matter. Your new name is Lois, understood?"

"Ah…yes, understood, miss."

"Good. Come with me, I just came back from a mission and my luggage needs to be transported."

Note: It'd be nice if you could review. Thanks


End file.
